


A King's Love

by Infuzion



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Eventual Smut, Isekai, M/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24901768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infuzion/pseuds/Infuzion
Summary: On the day of his vacation trip to the beach, Yook Dong Sik ends up drowning. But it wasn't just a typical leg cramp drowning, but rather he felt something pull him under. When he awakens, he finds himself far from home, in a distant past that isn't quite like the past of his own world. All he wants is to go home, but home means doing the impossible. They're asking him to make the tyrant King become benevolent! But how can he when the King's face is the exact resemblance of Seo In Woo, the man who once framed him for murder and then tried to kill him?Even worst, the situation at hand lands him the position of King Seo In Woo's favored male concubine.
Relationships: Jo Yujin/Seo Inwoo, Seo Inwoo/Yook Dongsik
Comments: 31
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Told myself I shouldn't start a new serial story, yet here I am, writing another one, lol. This may be a slow update though. 
> 
> I apologize for any out of character personality. I'll try my best to use their personality from the show to fit the story premise, but it may differ. >.< Even so, I hope you all enjoy.

Shim Bo Kyung had invited him to the beach a few days ago. Him. Yook Dong Sik. He refused. After all, he wasn’t athletic and rather enjoyed staying inside, away from the sun and heat during the hot summer days. But because Chil Sung kept pestering him along with Taek Soo, he gave in. And thus, he found himself standing on the sandy beach among a crowd of others, holding a yellow duck tube around his waist. Squinting his eyes, he stared at the glistening blue sea where bobbling heads of people swam, screamed, and laughed. Chil Sung appeared by his side, slapping him heartily on the back. Dong Sik winced. “Stop it,” he whined. 

“Oh come on, _hyung-nim_ , it’s not too bad to be outside! It’s a nice sunny day for a good swim!” Chil Sung said enthusiastically. 

“For you guys...I have a deadline coming up for my next novel!” Dong Sik complained. 

“It’s just for one day. Relax a little,” Bo Kyung’s voice carried over the chatter of the people as she joined him and Chil Sung, standing on his other side. 

Dong Sik glanced over to her. She wore a pretty yellow summer dress and cream colored sun hat. She looked up at him, smiling brightly as she hooked her arms around his. He flushed, flicking his gaze away. For the longest time now, he had a crush on her. It had been over a year since the incident with Seo In Woo trying to kill him and her, then finally being arrested for all the murders he did. At the time, Dong Sik cared for Bo Kyung as a close friend. Sometime over the year, he came to know the fast pace thumping of his heart meant more. But he was too scared to confess, so he kept silent. 

Unable to refuse her, he allowed her to drag him along. Chil Sung and Taek Soo followed behind with their things. They found a spot away from the crowds—a little secluded area by a huge boulder. Taek Soo laid down a large beach blanket while Chil Sung set down the cooler with their drinks and snacks and a large beach umbrella which he set up immediately. 

“I sunburn easily,” Dong Sik muttered. 

“Here!” Taek Soo shouted as he tossed a bottle of sun lotion. 

Don Sik caught it clumsily, fumbling it between his hands before finally keeping a good grip on it. Sighing, he plopped the duck beach tube aside and began applying the sunblock onto his skin which already felt hot. He couldn’t reach his back, so Chil Sung came to help. After the sunblock was applied, he waited for a few minutes as the others rushed to the ocean. It took him a second to realize Bo Kyung was wearing a polka dotted bikini. He did a double take, eyes widening. It was so revealing! He almost wanted to run up to her and cover her up with his sweater, but he also knew that if anyone tried to mess wither, she could easily fight them off. Shaking his head, he picked up his beach tube and ran to join them. 

He lay in the tube, relaxing in the cool water. He stayed close to the shore, not wanting to go out farther. Although the other three had tried to pull him into a game of water volleyball with the beach ball, he declined, choosing to relax in the tube. Eyes closed, he sighed contently. Maybe it hadn’t been such a bad idea agreeing to go to the beach with his friends. 

Dong Sik blinked open his eyes, peeking at the shore. Eyes widening, he noticed he drifted out farther than he expected. He scrambled to paddle back toward the other three, but no matter how hard he kicked his feet and stroke his arms, the floaty kept drifting farther. Panicked, he shouted to Chil Sung, but the ex-gangster didn’t hear him. Dong Sik bit back a whimper and tried harder. 

And then he felt a cold brush against his leg. Dong Sik froze, shoulders tensing. His first thought was a shark. Yelping, he paddled harder, but the brush came again, this time grabbing his legs. Dong Sik screamed as he was suddenly pulled under. He fought against whatever was dragging him down, kicking his feet and struggling to free himself. His breath slowly depleting, he opened his eyes briefly to orientate himself. That was when he saw whatever was holding onto him. 

Pale face, black hair, and nimble hands. Dong Sik screamed, releasing whatever was left of his breath in his lungs. He choked, swallowing down salty water. Looking up, his sight began to blur and darken. He saw the yellow duck tube floating serenely above the water surface undisturbed from his struggle. Dong Sik cried silently. Was this really how he was going to die? 

He felt horrible. His whole family was going to grieve. Chil Sung would probably cry loudly while blaming himself for not keeping an eye on him. Taek Soo and Bo Kyung would both feel guilty too, especially Bo Kyung because she had been the one to invite him out. Dong Sik didn’t want them to feel guilty or sad. He hoped they could celebrate the years he had been alive. 

_I should have confessed when I had the chance_ , he thought as his vision was swallowed into the dark abyss.

**********

His body felt light as if floating in space. Dong Sik didn’t know where he was. Maybe he was already dead and this was the afterlife. It felt...peaceful. He always thought drowning was a painful way of dying, but to his surprise he hadn’t felt anything. No pain. Nothing. Just an endless soothing calm in his chest. He opened his eyes and saw only black. He twisted his body until he was upright. He descended slowly until his feet felt the cold touch of water. He looked down and stared at a reflection of himself. In the reflection, he was dressed in a hanbok of pink and embroidered gold threading. He looked a little different than the men he would see on the historical dramas his step-mother and sister liked to watch. This version of himself was a little more lithe, pretty, and elegant.

Dong Sik tilted his head, unsure if he liked the image. He leaned down, touching the reflection. And then unexpectedly, the reflection moved. Dong Sik jumped backward, yelling in shock and fear. The reflection of himself stared at him as if he had come alive. Normally, he would be scared, but the look of sadness in the eyes of the other him startled him. 

“Promise me you’ll look after him,” his other self said. 

Not understanding what he meant, Dong Sik frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Promise me you won’t betray him! Promise me you’ll stay by his side!” His reflection began to pound against the water which had turned into glass. Tears streamed down his crumpled face. He pleaded in a broken voice, “Promise me...you’ll love him as I had loved him...”

Dong Sik woke with a start. Hands flying to his chest, he took a deep breath, gasping as he tried to cough out water, only to find that he was no longer in the water...or at the beach. Blinking, he stared confusedly at a wooden ceiling with supporting beams. He sat up slowly, glancing around the room cautiously. Seeing the place, he was more puzzled than ever. He had been sleeping on a futon with a silk quilt covering over him. Traditional wooden furniture decorated the room. Looking down at his clothes, he realized he was also wearing a hanbok—a pink _jeogori_ over a white _baji_. Dong Sik lifted his hand and touched his head where he felt a headband. Blinking, he touched higher and found his hair had been tied into a topknot. _What?_ he thought, brows furrowing. He didn’t think his hair was long enough to be tied into a topknot. And besides, who changed him into traditional clothing? Wasn’t he at the beach with Bo Kyung, Taek Soo, and Chil Sung? Did they save him? But if they did, why did they bring him here? And where was here?! 

Dong Sik blinked several times, trying to make sense of the situation. Suddenly, a shadow cast over him. He jolted in surprise and looked over to the figure which suddenly knelt beside him. A wooden tray pushed toward him with a single cup of steaming tea. Dong Sik slowly lifted his gaze from the tray to the person and stared. 

“Bo…Kyung- _sshi_?” he said.

He stared longer than he should have, but mostly because Bo Kyung was wearing a hanbok too. Despite being dressed plainly, she looked elegant in the outfit with her hair braided back and tied with a red ribbon. 

“Where are we?” Dong Sik asked. “How did you guys find this place? It’s like we stepped into some period drama piece! Did Chil Sung and Taek Soo put you up to this to prank me?” 

Bo Kyung tilted her head and stared at him. In her eyes, Dong Sik noticed she didn’t recognize him. Her face expressionless, she sat back on his legs and folded her hands atop her thighs. Dong Sik frowned, suddenly feeling worried. 

“Bo Kyung?” he called out again. 

“I am not the Bo Kyung you know, Yook Dong Sik,” she replied. 

Thinking she was playing a joke on him, he chuckled. “Don’t be mean. Where are the other two? Stop playing around.”

“Yook Dong Sik, do you not recognize me?”

“Of course I d—” Dong Sik stopped himself mid-sentence. He stared at Bo Kyung—no, not Bo Kyung. She wasn’t Bo Kyung. She didn’t emit the same warmth nor the same personality. Her eyes were devoid of care and recognition. And then he remembered the face in the water pulling him down. Dong Sik muffled a scream, scrambling backward until his back hit the wall. “Wh—who are you?! Where am I?!” 

Bo Kyung bowed. “My name is Shim Bo Kyung. I have the same name and face as the one you know, but I am not her. I have called you here to this time and world to help me with a problem.”

“What? I d—don’t understand.” 

She lifted her head a little higher, gaze piercing deep into his. “I am a shaman who His Majesty has called upon to revive his dead lover.”

“Dead lover? Revive? I’m sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I can’t revive someone from the dead. Did you need a doctor? Ah, but a doctor can’t revive the dead either.”

Bo Kyung—the shaman—smile slightly. “I meant you.”

“What?” Dong Sik was still confused. 

“The dead lover is you. Or rather, the body you now reside in.”

“Me?!” Dong Sik squeaked. He touched his body, checking himself. “But I’m a man.”

“Yes.”

“You said the King’s lover.”

“Yes.”

“But I’m a man.”

Bo Kyung tilted her head. “The body you are currently inside is the only male concubine to King Seo In Woo.”

“Wait...K—king? Seo In Woo? Seo In Woo is king?” Dong Sik touched his forehead, still not comprehending what was going on. “What...I don’t...what?”

“Let me explain. I have called upon your soul from your world to enter the body of Concubine Yook Dong Sik who died due to the abuse of King Seo In Woo. From your present world, I have brought you to the Goryeo Dynasty--though not quite the dynasty you know of from your world. King Seo In Woo took the throne five years ago after killing the previous King, his father King Chung Hyeon, and exiling Crown Prince Seo Ji Hoon, his younger brother. King Seo In Woo is a son to a concubine and thus, did not have rights to the throne. However, in his lust for power, he committed a treasonous act of patricide and framed his younger brother, the Crown Prince. And now he holds the most powerful seat. A man cruel and tyrannical, the people have suffered from his blood lust. I was called upon by him to revive his favored concubine, Concubine Yook Dong Sik. However, I have instead called upon your soul in place of the original so you may help us stop the tyrant king.”

Dong Sik blinked. This was too much. Him? Stopping Seo In Woo? The first time was difficult enough, but now they want him to stop Seo In Woo again, except he's a king! And not to mention, this body— _this_ Yook Dong Sik—was Seo In Woo’s lover! 

He shook his head, then pinched his arm. This had to be a dream. When nothing happened, he slapped his cheek, hissing from the pain. Still, he didn’t wake. Dong Sik whimpered, cowering into a ball with his knees pulled to his chest. This was not happening. This couldn’t be happening. 

“I’m sorry,” Bo Kyung said softly. “You must feel scared, but I need your help.”

“I can’t...I can’t help you. I don’t know anything!” he said. 

“But you stopped the Seo In Woo of your world.”

“This and that are different. Seo In Woo in my present day world could be punished by the law! This Seo In Woo is a king! He could behead me!”

Bo Kyung shook her head. “He would never. You are—no, that body is his favored concubine.”

“If he was, then why did he die from his abuse?”

She looked away, sighing. “His Majesty is said to be a little...rough...in bed. And Concubine Yook Dong Sik already had a weak body to begin with. He mostly likely couldn’t handle much more.” 

Dong Sik shook his head again. He felt the prickle of tears at the corner of his eyes. “N—no. I want to go home. Take me back home!” 

Bo Kyung bowed fully to the floor, shocking Dong Sik. He crawled forward quickly, trying to get her to stop. “Stop it! I won’t—I won’t be persuaded this way!”

“I beg of you!” she pleaded. “You must help us. Afterward, I’ll send you back home. I promise you that. But please, you must help us stop the tyrant or our kingdom will fall.”

Dong Sik held her arms in his hands, feeling the tremble in her body. She wasn’t lying. He felt his heart sink. He wasn’t dreaming. This was real. He wasn’t in modern day Seoul anymore. And the only way back was to help this Bo Kyung stop their Seo In Woo. 

However, he was just a normal person. There wasn't anything special about him. He called it luck that he and Bo Kyung were able to stop Seo In Woo the first time. And even then, it was a race against time before Seo In Woo tried to hurt Bo Kyung. 

He should refuse her plead and demand to be taken back. But seeing the tears in her eyes, Dong Sik knew he was going to yield. Biting his lower lip, he dropped his gaze. He asked quietly, “...What do I have to do?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a mix of One Thousand and One Nights, haha. Again, I apologize for any out of character personalities. >.<
> 
> Also, I wanted to explain the time period since I was unsure of how to put it into the story. The time period takes place between 1183 to 1197, placing it during the Goryeo Dynasty about around when there was a military regime. There were a lot of wars and skirmishes with the Mongols, but they had yet to truly invade Goryeo. So, this time setting takes place a little before the Mongol invasions and before Goryeo became a client state to the Yuan Dynasty. Thus, I won't really have a lot of politics thrown in, other than internal conflicts.
> 
> And a little warning for this chapter. It's not graphic, but there is a brief scene of attempted non-con (I am definitely going to add that to the tag just in case).

Dong Sik stared at Bo Kyung's sitting form in front of him. The same face, but so different from the Bo Kyung he knew. She as asking for the impossible. Seo In Woo, who was King in this world, was a cruel, tyrannical king who killed for pleasure. His blood lust had caused many innocent people to die. To stop him from continuing his rampage, Bo Kyung was asking him to change that man. But changing someone who even in his world, was a born psychopath, was harder said than done. A therapist could probably help. They would be a better choice. And as far as Dong Sik knew, he wasn't a therapist. He was an author for horror, crime, thriller stories. He wasn't even sure where to start. 

“He'll be coming here to check up on you,” Bo Kyung said. 

“I'm not ready,” Dong Sik said quietly. 

Would he ever be? Probably not. Probably never. How could he face the man who had the same face of someone who tried to frame him and then kill him? And now said man was a king of a world and era where law was made by him! Dong Sik nearly fainted again. Why did he agree to help again? _Because I couldn't say no to a crying Bo Kyung...even if she isn't the Bo Kyung I know_ , he thought helplessly. 

Sighing, he tried his best to sit up straighter, but failed miserably the moment the door to the chambers opened with the servants and eunuchs announcing the king's arrival. Bo Kyung scooted backward and bowed down. Dong Sik blinked, helplessly loss. In the end, he chose to follow Bo Kyung's actions and bowed too. 

Eyes on the floor, he could only hear King In Woo's footsteps approaching him. He didn't dare to look up. The footsteps came to a stop right in front of him. He tensed, waiting anxiously for In Woo's order. 

“Take your leave, Shaman,” In Woo's commanding voice echoed inside the silent room. 

Dong Sik heard the shuffle of Bo Kyung's clothes and then her light footsteps fading. He pressed his lips together, wishing she didn't leave him alone with this man. She hadn't explained much to him. All he knew was this place was a parallel universe to the Goryeo Dynasty of his world. Everything was similar except the one difference, a different royal family ruled—and of course because Seo In Woo was King! 

He also didn't know what the original Concubine Yook Dong Sik was like. They could be total opposites of personalities! And if that was so, wouldn't In Woo know right away? 

There goes his head. 

Dong Sik bit back a whimper. Again, why did he agree do this?

“Lift your head,” In Woo said. 

Dong Sik obeyed, slowly raising his head till their eyes met. His Majesty looked exactly as how he remembered In Woo's face. High cheekbones. A nice jawline. Charismatic. Handsome. Dressed to the image of a King in red and a crown, this In Woo looked even more authoritative and powerful than Director Seo In Woo. 

In Woo grasped him by the chin, twisting his head to and fro. The king hummed in approval. “Not bad,” he muttered. 

Dong Sik didn't know how to respond, so he kept silent. His lowered his gaze once more, but that got him a click of a tongue. His eyes darted back up, meeting with In Woo's stare. 

“Bring the Shaman back in,” In Woo demanded as he pushed Ding Sik aside. 

He nearly toppled over, but caught himself. Immediately, Dong Sik prostrated himself as the doors opened once more and Bo Kyung entered again. He heard In Woo whirl on his feet and slap Bo Kyung. Dong Sik winced, lifting his gaze high enough to see Bo Kyung kneeling on the floor with her hand on her reddening cheeks. 

“I should have you beheaded,” In Woo said.

Bo Kyung righted herself and continued to keep her eyes to the floor. “I beg of you, Your Majesty, I have done as you have asked.”

“He is not Concubine Yook Dong Sik. Who is this person?”

“He is no one else, but Concubine Yook Dong Sik.”

“Concubine Yook Dong Sik would never look at me in fear. So, explain to me why he does now or I will have you executed here.” 

Dong Sik heard the metal slide of sword unsheathing. Fearfully, he looked over to In Woo and spotted a eunuch holding a sheath. He mentally cursed, having realized too late that In Woo was already prepared for a worst case scenario if the original Yook Dong Sik hadn't return. He swiveled his head back to Bo Kyung who remained kneeling. He couldn't let her die. She may not be his Bo Kyung, but she was still a human being. And she was his only way back home. Dong Sik drew upon what little courage he gathered and sprinted forward, throwing himself over Bo Kyung. 

“If you kill her, then you will have to kill me too!” Dong Sik claimed. 

In Woo stared, sword halfway raised in the air. He scoffed. “I see you truly do have a death wish. For Concubine Yook Dong Sik to disobey me...”

Bo Kyung pushed him aside and tugged him to bow his head. “Concubine Yook Dong Sik has just returned from the dead. It is no surprise that his mind is muddled. He merely needs time to adjust and have his memories returned. I can help with that as long as you allow me to visit him once a day.”

“And why should I trust you? You didn't get it right the first time.”

“Your Majesty, please allow me to correct my mistake! I will make sure Concubine Yook Dong Sik has returned to normal.”

In Woo was silent. And then the sound of a sword being sheathed reached Dong Sik's ears. “Fine,” In Woo said, “I give you a month. If he hasn't returned to normal then, I will have both yours and his head.” 

In Woo strode pass them and the doors closed behind him. Dong Sik breathed a sigh of relief. Sitting up, he looked to Bo Kyung. 

“That was idiotic of you,” she said. 

“Saving you? Why? I wouldn't be able to bear witness to your death,” Dong Sik said. 

“You don't know me. And it was my fault why you're here.”

“Yes, but I still wouldn't want you to be killed. That's wrong.”

Bo Kyung stared and then slowly, a smile lifted on her lips. For a second, Dong Sik saw the Bo Kyung he knew in her expression. However, it quickly disappeared, replaced once more with an expressionless face. She stood and he followed. She nodded back to the bed and he went. Sitting back down, he face Bo Kyung who sat across from him. 

“I will teach you what Concubine Yook Dong Sik was like,” she said. “You must learn his mannerism if you don't wish for King Seo In Woo to notice. However, being exactly like him probably won't change him. So while you must know his mannerism, don't be too much like him.”

“So which part should I remember?” he asked. 

“His love for the king.”

Dong Sik blinked blankly. _Love?_ How could he even think of that? How could he even _show_ that emotion when he felt nothing for In Woo? He shook his head vehemently. “Impossible,” he said.

“You don't have to fall in love with him,” Bo Kyung said. “You just have to pretend.”

“That's harder done than said! How can you show you love someone when you don't?”

“You'll find a way. You have to. For now, I'll teach you about this world and the people here in the palace.”

Dong Sik wanted to argue, but he knew he would only hit a dead end. Bo Kyung was determined for him to “love” the king even if he didn't. Sighing, he resigned himself to his fate. Pretending should be easy. Didn't he do that before when he thought he was the psychopath? Didn't he pretend to kill Seo Ji Hoon to escape the locked hidden room in In Woo's apartment? 

Taking a breath, he readied himself to hear Bo Kyung's history lesson.

********

Two weeks passed in a blink of an eye. Each day Bo Kyung visited with more books and each day Dong Sik wanted to bury himself into a hole. The history wasn't much different from his own world's history. But what interested him the most were the people inside the palace. He learned In Woo already had a Queen and to his surprise, the Empress was Jo Yu Jin. Kong Chan Seok was Seo In Woo's personal eunuch. Park Jae Ho was Concubine Yook Dong Sik's personal eunuch—imagine his shock when he first saw Jae Ho's face, dressed in the notable green of a eunuch, serving him. Shin Seok Hyun was a young scholar with a promising future. Han Jeong Ah and Oh Mi Joo were both concubines too. And Kim Mu Seok was In Woo's personal guard.

As for Concubine Yook Dong Sik's family, they had long passed away. From what Bo Kyung told him, the Dong Sik of this world first came upon King Seo In Woo on the streets. He had helped the king despite witnessing him kill someone. The action piqued In Woo's curiosity and thus, he was taken in as the first male concubine, despite protests from the ministers and the Empress. He was said to be meek and quiet, who never complained even when the king wronged him. 

Dong Sik was exhausted with all the information. While he also tended to be the first to apologize and take the brunt of people's anger, there was a huge difference between that and being a bystander who watched a murderer kill someone before their eyes and not bat an eye to the sight of it. Maybe Concubine Yook Dong Sik wasn't as meek as everyone made him out to be. Dong Sik wondered what he was really like with In Woo. What was it that made In Woo interested in him enough to take him as a concubine? 

He rolled on the futon, lying on his stomach as he lazily flipped through another book. He was becoming bored of the history lessons. He wanted something more entertaining like his crime novels. Dong Sik lamented his lost of his favorite past time of watching horror flicks and writing his novels. 

Suddenly, an announcement came that the King was entering his chambers. Dong Sik sat up quickly, tossing the book aside to a hidden spot and quickly smoothed out the wrinkles on his clothes. Although he still had a hard time putting on the amount of clothing, he was lucky enough the eunuchs knew what they were doing. Except he wasn't too comfortable with others dressing and serving him either. 

Shaking his head, he bowed down and waited. The door opened and In Woo dismissed everyone. Dong Sik bit his lower lip. He still had about another week to go before In Woo made his assessment. He still couldn't get use to the idea of showing his “love” for him. And if he wasn't use to it now, how could he try in another week? Dong Sik was doomed. 

Fingers tipped his chin upward and Dong Sik complied. Meek. Quiet. Even if he couldn't love, at least he could be the other two. He waited in silence. Seo In Woo thumbed his bottom lip, swiping slowly. Dong Sik felt his heart skip a beat, not because he was swooning over the touch, but in fear. Dread crawled into the pit of his stomach, clawing higher into his throat. This wasn't happening. Not yet. Not now. He wasn't ready. In Woo's hand cupped his nape and tugged him forward. Dong Sik suppressed a yelp, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his lips together. 

A scoff blew in his face. Dong Sik opened his eyes slowly and saw In Woo angrily clench his teeth, jaw ticking and tightening. The grip on his nape snaked up into his hair and gripped with a hard yank. His head snapped backward. Dong Sik whimpered from the pain. 

In Woo growled, “I really should have her head.”

“Y—you can't,” Dong Sik said despite the hand clenched in his hair and tightening more every second. 

In Woo smiled maliciously. “And why shouldn't I? Why? You like her? But you're mine. You can't desire anyone else.”

“Just because you're a king, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want.”

In Woo scoffed. “You haven't learned anything. Why can't I? I'm king. I can kill whoever I want. I can make them do whatever I want.”

“A king should care for his people!” Dong Sik winced, feeling In Woo farther tug his head back. 

“Why should I care when all they talk about is how I was born to a concubine who my father discarded easily? Even though I was born first...the moment Ji Hoon came into the world, my father decided my mother and I were no longer needed. And everyone followed his words. Even though I was better than Ji Hoon in everything. Even though they said that I would be a great prince, in the end, they turned against me. They smiled at me, but behind those smiles were despicable hearts who spewed about my low birth. All because my mother was a _concubine_. So why should I care about them?”

Dong Sik gulped, immediately noticing the dart of In Woo's eyes to the bob of his Adam's apple. He shivered in fear. However, he still answered, “To show them you are more the man they make you are. That you deserve to be king _because_ you are the better man by showing you care about the country.”

There was a notable morph in In Woo's expression with a tilt of his head. The grip loosened, releasing him from In Woo's hold. Dong Sik lowered his head, breathing heavily. Again, fingers tipped his chin upward. He followed the motion without fighting back. In Woo stared down at him with a blank look. Dong Sik couldn't tell what he was thinking. 

“You may not be him, but you're quite interesting yourself,” In Woo said thoughtfully. “Maybe I won't kill you or the Shaman.”

In Woo's fingers traced down his throat, toward his side and stopped between the crevice of neck and shoulder. Suddenly, he pressed down hard. Dong Sik cried in pain as he was pushed backward onto the thin mattress. He fought against In Woo, but this body was just as weak as his own back in his own world. Fighting against In Woo was useless since he was easily overpowered and pinned down. Dong Sik fended off tears in vain. They spilled from the corner of his eyes, dripping down the side of his face and plopping against the fabric of the futon. 

“Please...” he begged quietly, “don't.”

In Woo gripped his hands around his wrist and said, “This body has become pliable to my touches. It isn't chaste.”

“I don't care. If you do this, you will never get your concubine back.”

“Do you think I care that much about him?”

“If you didn't, then why try to bring him back?”

“Because he was the only one who didn't look at me in fear and yet still obeyed me. Unlike you who believes he is a tiger when he is a mere puppy, Concubine Yook Dong Sik was a puppy. He knew his place. He ate from the hand that fed him so beautifully, so _readily_.”

“...He loved you.”

In Woo huffed a laugh, dipping his head slightly. “Love? Such a word to describe his feeling for me is ludicrous.”

Dong Sik blinked away the tears. Even if In Woo didn't believe it, he knew Concubine Yook Dong Sik loved him. If he didn't, why did he ask him to love In Woo when he met the concubine in that _abyss_? 

“Is it fun...to see me like this?” Dong Sik asked.

“Mn, it is. To see you helpless and in tears...it's quite a sight,” In Woo replied amusingly. “Concubine Yook Dong Sik was never like that.”

Dong Sik's mind scrambled for a way to stop In Woo. He wasn't going to lay there helplessly and let the king have his way. He wasn't _that_ compliant. His mind stopped on an idea—one that his sister once told him about. He wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a try. And he could make it interesting. He was a writer for a reason. 

“Let me tell you story,” he suggested. 

In Woo blinked. “If you think that will pers—”

“If you do not enjoy the story, then I will lay down and let you have your way with me. But if you find the story enjoyable, then you must leave me alone for tonight. Each time you come to visit me, I will tell you a story. When it is over, you can decide for yourself whether you wish to take me or not.” 

A long silence ensued. And then In Woo slowly got off him. Dong Sik rose, sitting up and readjusted his outfit. Smoothing down his hair with trembling hands, he scooted away a bit. In Woo noticed and smirked. Dong Sik turned his gaze away as he brainstormed what kind of story he would tell In Woo. Finally, he looked back to him. His mouth opened slowly and he began telling his story.


End file.
